In the prior art, the indoor air-conditioner unit is provided with an air deflector to guide the directions of the upward air flow and downward air flow from the air-conditioner. In the design of the air deflector, a driving motor is fixed on the bottom case; the axis of the air deflector remains at the same position when the deflector rotates. As gaps between the air deflector and the periphery of the air outlet should be left for the rotation of the air deflector, when the air-conditioner stops working and the air deflector is completely closed, gaps between the air deflector and the periphery of the air outlet still exist (at the left, at the right, at the top and at the bottom), which affect the appearance of the air-conditioner. What's more, the movement contrail of the air deflector is simple, that is, the air deflector just rotates around the fixed shaft, thereby multi-angle air supply cannot be achieved. Meanwhile, as the air outlet is not sealed completely, dust, virus and so on will go inside the air-conditioner indoor unit with air deflector, which will affect the cleanliness of air indoors.